


Eichirella

by kinoicecups



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Cinderella AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love at First Sight, My First Fanfic, Other, Quell (Tsukipro) - Freeform, Romance, SolidS (Tsukipro) - Freeform, dan berbagai makhluk lainnya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoicecups/pseuds/kinoicecups
Summary: [ShuEi] "Oh ya, ingat!" Dai melanjutkan dengan tegas di depan kaca mobil, "Pulanglah sebelum jam 12 tengah malam." / "Hah, emang kenapa?" / "Takut begal." [Warning: First Fic! Gaje, ooc, dkk.] Halo, newbie here, jadi maklumkan kegajean fic ini ya, thank you! *bows*
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Eichirella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessing in Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895149) by [Rizel_Arecia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizel_Arecia/pseuds/Rizel_Arecia). 



> Diclaimer:  
> Karakternya punya Tsukino Productions  
> Pairing: ShuEi, tapi lebih ke Eichi-centric  
> Warning(s): OOC, Gaje pake banget, maklum newbie
> 
> Note:  
> Halo, saya author newbie, bener-bener baru kali ini mem-publish fic, suka nulis tapi buat hiburan sendiri  
> Pokoknya, kalo gak jelas bin aneh harap maklum ya (._.) Selamat membaca!

* * *

Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang anak yatim piatu, Eichirella namanya, sebut saja Eichi, senyumnya manis, anaknya penurut, baik hati, ramah, rajin menabung, patuh kepada orangtua, meskipun keduanya sudah almarhum dan hanya meninggalkan sosok (?) bapak tiri beserta kedua anaknya.

"EICHIRELLA!" pekikan mengerikan itu kembali terdengar pagi-pagi buta, inilah alasan Eichi tidak menggunakan alarm, sekalian biar hemat.

"EICHIRELLA!" belum lima detik berlalu namun teriakan itu kembali bergema, membuat Eichi yang tadinya masih kucek-kucek mata kelabakan sendiri, "Eh iya! Sebentar!"

Dengan gesit ia berganti pakaian, sempat kebingungan kenapa bajunya masih lusuh meski udah dicuci pakai beyklin, tapi dirinya langsung tersadar dan berlari menuruni anak tangga, bergegas menuju sumber suara.

"Iya pa," balasnya kepada sosok berambut ungu kinclong di depannya, yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan kiri di kantong dan tangan kanan memegang secangkir kopi.

"Papa papa, emang gue bapak lu?"

_'Lah kan bener bapak tiri,'_ jawab _inner_ Eichi, tapi _outside_ dia hanya menunduk.

"Lu kok bangunnya siang sih? Harusnya kan lu bangun duluan, bikinin sarapan! Masa gue sampe harus bikin kopi sendiri?!"

"Lah papa dibikinin kopi gak mau, katanya kalo gak bikin sendiri gak greget," balas Eichi, mencoba mengingatkan bapaknya akan masa lalu, _'mungkin lupa karna faktor usia,'_ pikirnya mencoba husnudzon.

"Lah elu masa biji kopi dimasukin ke blender," eh malah Eichi yang diingatkan, seketika malu, maklum dia #timngeteh jadi gatau.

"Udahlah! Sana bikinin sarapan! Terus bangunin Tsubasa sama Rikka! Terus cuci piring, cuci baju, cuci mobil!"

Begitulah rutinitas Eichirella, pagi-pagi diomelin, diperintahkan ini itu, sebenarnya dia pengen lapor komnas ham, tapi dirinya tetap sabar, dan berserah diri kepada TYME.

Kadang, ada masa dimana ia teringat kedua orangtuanya, dia juga ingat pesan mendiang papa kandungnya,

_/_ Ingat nak, papa akan pergi tuk sementara, bukan tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya, papa pasti kan kembali pada dirimu/

Eh, kok bernada ya?

' _Aduh, bukan waktunya mengingat masa lalu_ ,' Eichi segera menuju dapur, memikirkan ide sarapan untuk papa tiri dan kedua saudaranya yaitu Tsubasa dan Rikka, melihat isi _magic jar_ masih ada, ia mengambil kecap dan telur dari dalam kulkas, oke, menu hari ini adalah nasi goreng!

"Eichirella!" setelah membangunkan kedua saudaranya dan hendak melangkah ke dapur, si rambut pink, Rikka, ngebentak, "Aku kan udah bilang aku lagi diet! Aku ga mau makan nasi goreng! Iih, _greasy_!"

"O-oh iya, maaf," nah loh, malah dia yang jadi pelupa, "Jadi gimana?"

"Buatin oatmeal sono!" balasnya dengan nada ketus, Eichi yang baru mau berangkat malah balik lagi, "Oatmealnya abis... Tapi ada energ*n, ga pa pa ya!"

"Terserah lu deh!" Rikka keburu kesel jadi ga bisa ngomong banyak, tanpa dia sadari, Tsubasa yang daritadi sok jaim menghela nafas dalam hati, _'Untung ga ketauan kalo gue yang ngabisin pas laper malem malem, energ*n mana kenyang'_

_Meanwhile_ , si bapak udah nuang nasgor Rikka ke piringnya, ngeles, bilangnya biar ga mubazir

"Oh iya!" akhirnya Tsubasa bersuara, "Sepatu gue yang merek supermi kotor tuh, nanti lu sekalian cuci ya!"

"Suprim kali Tsub, lagian kamu sih hobi banget maen ujan, kan kotor, eh eh, sepatu aku juga ya yang heels 10 senti."

"Lah bukannya itu heelsnya patah ya?"

"Eh iya ya?"

Eichi menghela nafas, mungkin ini alasan dia ga bisa marah, keluarga ini terkadang somplak!

* * *

Setelah urusan cuci mencuci, masak memasak, sapu menyapu selesai (yang menghabiskan waktu sampe abis zuhur), Eichirella menelaah situasi sekitar, mantap! Papa lagi di ruang kerja, Tsubasa dan Rikka lagi nonton sinetron di ruang tengah, akhirnya dia bisa istirahat, mungkin enaknya minum teh sambil duduk-duduk di taman, bernyanyi bersama burung-burung, asiiik.

"Eh, mau kemana?" gawat, ketauan si kakak adik, "Anu, itu... mau ke teras sebentar..."

"Oh, sekalian tuh disapu, sampe kinclong ya, kalo bisa sih di-pel juga! Kalo gak kinclong awas loh!" Tsubasa dan Rikka cekikikan, Eichi yang tadinya niat mau ngambil teh malah jadi ngambil sapu, kemudian dengan langkah lesu berjalan ke teras depan, dimana ia tersadar bahwa teras mereka itu tanah dan rerumputan, _'gimana ceritanya mau dibikin kinclong?'_

Namun, karena Eichirella penurut, dia hanya memendam pertanyaan itu dalam hati dan mulai menyapu halaman teras, sesekali bernyanyi kecil sambil menikmati indahnya kebun bunga yang selalu ia rawat di depannya, sebagai salah satu kenangan yang ditinggalkan orangtua.

"Chicken seger seger, chicken seger seger, se-ki-lo yes!" Eichi mulai menyanyikan lagu yang sempet dia denger sekali di radio sambil pose pake gagang sapu, "Gula! Gula! Gula putih love!"

Melihat Eichirella bernyanyi, burung-burung menghampiri dan berkicau mengikuti suaranya, kupu-kupu juga mulai berkumpul di kebun bunga, mood Eichi mulai membaik, tiba-tiba...

TINTIIIN

"PAKEEET!" ada mas-mas kurir parkir depan pager, Eichi kaget, burung dan kupu-kupu langsung bubar, "Astagfirullah mas, orang udah di depan ga perlu diklakson kali!"

"Hehe, maaf kebiasaan, ini benar kediamannya Bapak Shiki?"

"Iya bener..."

"Ini ada undangan untuk menghadiri acara di kerajaan, raja lagi nyari jasa _babysitter_ , terbuka untuk umum, pengalaman _housework_ 1 tahun lebih disukai."

_'Wah aku banget tuh,'_ Eichi entah kenapa senang dirinya memenuhi kualifikasi, "Eh? _Babysitter_? Perasaan anaknya udah gede deh."

"Bukan, ceritanya si pangeran abis adopsi anak, katanya sih kembar, tapi ga ada yang bisa ngurusin, jadi nyari _babysitter_ deh!"

"Oh gitu... Kok bisa sih dia niat adopsi anak? Bukannya belom nikah ya? Atau jangan-jangan..." Eichi sok menganalisa bagaikan ibu-ibu tetangga, si mas kurir negur, "Hush, ga boleh suuzon, pangeran loh ini.

"Ehehe, iya, maaf," Eichi mengambil undangan tersebut, namun seketika bisik lagi ke si mas kurir, "Eh tapi kenapa ga sekalian cari istri aja sih?"

"Denger-denger sih emang niat terselubung si raja ya buat nyari calon menantu."

"Hooo..."

"APAAAA?" sontak Eichi kaget lagi, ternyata Shiki, Tsubasa dan Rikka sudah berdiri di depan pintu, kamera tiba-tiba nge-zoom in kayak sinetron yang tadi ditonton.

Shiki melangkah maju untuk mengambil undangan dari tangan Eichi, ia melihat namanya tertera di undangan tersebut, "Bapak Ir. Takamura Shiki dan Keluarga", tulisannya.

"Ka-kalau gitu saya permisi dulu," si mas kurir ber _-nametag_ 'Roa' itu pun kabur.

Tsubasa dan Rikka mendekati bapaknya, pengen ngintip isi undangan, Shiki yang sedang membaca dengan seksama pun terkesima, ia kemudian menatap kedua anaknya sambil senyum sombong, "Gaes, acaranya besok malem, so kalian harus persiapan buat tampil maksimal!"

"Tapi kan itu acara nyari _babysitter_? Apa hubungannya sama penampilan?" Tsubasa nanya dengan polosnya, bener juga sih.

Shiki nabok kepalanya pake undangan, "Ya kan kita mau ke istana, kok anak gue cakep tapi govlok ya."

"Waduh, siapa tau jodoh sama pangerannya ye kan, soalnya dia ganteng bangeeet," Rikka mulai heboh, narik-narik lengan Tsubasa saking _excited-_ nya, Eichi yang mulai ngeblank akhirnya nanya, "Erm... Aku berarti harus persiapan juga kan?"

"Ga ada yang ngajak," timpal Shiki ketus, "Lu di rumah aja udah, jaga rumah."

"Lagian kamu ga pantes kali pake baju bagus," tambah Rikka, sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang blink blink glitteran, Tsubasa ikut cekikikan, "Bajunya langsung jadi jelek begitu lu pake, hahaha..."

Eichi pun kecewa, ia menunduk dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, alasannya mau masak buat makan malem, padahal baru jam tiga sore.

"Padahal aku cuma mau ikut doang..." gumamnya sambil menuang teh yang udah keburu dingin, "Kapan lagi coba aku bisa ke istana...nasibku..."

Sampai keesokan haripun, Eichirella masih merasa sedih setiap kali ia melihat Tsubasa dan Rikka berdiskusi tentang baju baru mereka, _make-up_ bareng, atau Shiki yang ngajarin mereka buat kerjain pekerjaan rumah, cara makan, cara jalan, cara _survive_ di hidup yang berat ini (?), ia ingin sekali bergabung, minimal ya ikut aja sampe halaman depan terus pulang gitu, tapi apalah daya ia hanya dianggap butiran debu di rumah ini.

Setelah keluarganya berangkat, Eichi masih termenung di pintu, pingin melangkah ke kamar pun lesu, jadi ya nonton drakor aja deh sambil nangis-nangis sedih galau gitu.

Lagi asik-asik nonton, tiba-tiba ada yang manggil,

"Eichirella! Eichirella!" Eichi kaget lagi, dia berdiri buka pintu ga ada orang, seketika merinding, "Pe-perasaan ada yang manggil deh, apa aku halu ya?"

"Aku yang memanggilmu," tiba-tiba ada sekerjap cahaya yang muncul dari deket tipi, silau men sampe Eichi harus nyari _sunglasses_ , entah kenapa terdengar pula intro lagu d*raemon, begitu cahaya itu sirna, berdiri sosok tinggi gagah rambut biru bawa tongkat sihir kayak di film Harry Copter, "Halo."

Eichi mengerjapkan mata tak percaya dengan kehadiran makhluk ganteng di depannya, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah anda...jin?"

"Bukan govlok," sosok tersebut tiba-tiba kesel, ia berdehem dan menjelaskan, "Namaku Dai, aku adalah seorang penyihir asuhan Shimotsuki Shun, bisa dibilang gue lagi ujian praktek, nah karena engkau adalah anak yang baik hati, ramah, penyabar, rajin menabung, patuh pada orangtua, kita memutuskan untuk membantumu pergi ke istana."

"Benarkah?" Eichirella masih tak percaya, tangan kirinya diam-diam hendak meraih gagang telpon, tapi gak jadi gara-gara dikasih deathglare.

"Akan aku buktikan, HEEEYAAA!" Dai teriak ngebass sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Eichi, tring tring, tiba-tiba Eichi udah pake baju bagus, perpaduan antara kimono dengan gaya modern, warnanya biru bervariasi, dengan aksesoris bunga disematkan di dada kirinya dan selendang berwarna emas melingkari pundaknya.

Eichirella seketika takjub dan memberikan Dai dua jempol, yang dipuji blushing, "Na-namanya juga penyihir, ini doang gampang... oh ya! Sepatunya juga kalo kaca bagus kali ya, bentar."

"Eh, eh, ga usah," baru mau disihir lagi, Eichi menolak, ia memperhatikan dua sepatu putih di kakinya, "Ini aja udah, nyaman banget malah, tapi... Aku butuh kendaraan, jam segini angkot udah ga ada..."

"Kalo pun ada ga akan kubiarkan kamu naik angkot, ayo kita keluar," maka keduanya pun keluar rumah dan menemukan sekelompok burung di halaman, Eichi ingat mereka kemarin ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

"Baiklah, tolong bantuannya ya kalian, HEEEYAAA!" Dai teriak ngebass lagi, tiba-tiba para burung berubah wujud menjadi manusia, dan penampilan mereka terlihat masih sangat muda, bagaikan anak sma!

"HEEYAAA!" Eichi dan lima jelmaan burung tadi kaget tiba-tiba Dai menyihir sebuah labu di kebun menjadi mobil alpart, Eichi sempet bingung kapan ada labu di situ, tapi karna dia intip tuh mobil ada tipinya, dia lupa dan malah gregetan pengen naik.

"Baiklah, lima ekor burung ini akan menjagamu dan mengantarkanmu ke istana, Soushi, Mori, Sora, Nozomu, Ren," Dai menjelaskan tapi Eichi keburu fokus sama si kacamata, Mori, yang membukakan pintu untuknya, duh ga pernah diperlakukan begini jadi terharu, Eichi berkaca-kaca.

"Oh ya, ingat!" Dai melanjutkan dengan tegas di depan kaca mobil, "Pulanglah sebelum jam 12 tengah malam.

"Hah, emang kenapa?"

"Takut begal."

* * *

Eichirella beserta rombongan bergegas menuju istana, di perjalanan, ia banyak menghabiskan waktu bercerita dengan Sora, Nozomu, dan Ren, yang selama ini sering menemaninya dalam wujud berbeda, tiba-tiba dia jadi pengen punya anak.

Setelah sampai tujuan, Eichi bergegas masuk, sempet pengen guling-guling di _red_ _carpet_ halaman depan tapi ia tahan, suasana istana ramai sekali, _ballroom_ dipenuhi orang-orang yang akan menjadi kandidat _babysitter_ , terlihat beberapa dari mereka sepertinya adalah kalangan atas yang tentu punya keahlian, bakat, atau mungkin adalah _babysitter_ pro bersertifikasi, melihat itu Eichi jadi nge- _down_ , gak yakin bisa terpilih kalo mau ikutan, "Gak pa pa deh, yang penting bisa mampir ke istana, ye kan? Oh ya! Harus sembunyi nanti ketemu papa dkk."

Dengan kimononya Eichi menyembunyikan diri dan perlahan menjauhi keramaian, menghindari risiko bertemu wajah-wajah familiar.

Eichi kemudian melihat ada tempat duduk-duduk di taman belakang istana, kek gazebo lapangan deket rumah, tapi versi orang kaya, maka Eichi pun mencari kesempatan, _'mumpung sepi',_ pikirnya.

Akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk rileks, Eichi menghela nafas dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Uwaa, gitu ya rasanya ada di kalangan orang kaya, ada artis lagi yang ngisi acara, kalo gak salah namanya... Growth, iya! Growth!"

Eichi heboh sendiri, melampiaskan kebahagiaannya keluar sesaat dari kesengsaraan, setelah tenang, ia menatap bintang-bintang di langit,

"Ikut atau nggak ya audisi _babysitter_ itu... Tapi aku ga yakin sama kemampuanku..." seperti biasa, Eichirella memang rendah diri, padahal, dia waifu material banget, "Kalo aku jadi _babysitter_ di sini, bisa menikmati pemandangan ini setiap hari, pasti menyenangkan... langitnya indah sekali..."

"BENER BANGET!"

Eichi hampir latah, belakangan ini dia sering banget kagetan, ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, ada dua sosok anak kecil, mungkin sekitar usia 7-8 tahun yang sedang menatapnya penuh keingintahuan, uwah, wajahnya sama!

_Astaga, tak kira tuyul lho dek!_

"Kamu siapa?" kata salah satu dari mereka, kayaknya sih dia yang tadi ngagetin, soalnya yang satunya diem aja malu-malu sambil gengam baju saudaranya, Eichi kebingungan tapi tetap menjawab mereka dengan senyuman, "Eh...a-aku Eichirella, panggil aja Eichi, aku tamu undangan juga, ah aku lagi istirahat di sini, kalian mau ikutan?"

Eichi menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya, dan si kembar tanpa ragu ikutan duduk, ia kagum melihat mereka tidak takut dengannya, padahal orang asing, "Nama kalian siapa?"

"Aku Ichiru, ini kakak aku Issei," Ichiru memperkenalkan saudaranya yang masih sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang, "Eichi mau jadi pengasuh ya? Kok nggak langsung daftar? Banyak loh orang udah ngantri."

"Hm..." nah loh, _straight to the point_ , "Hehe, aku juga bingung nih, bukannya gak mau, cuma menurutku masih banyak orang yang lebih pantas di luar sana daripada aku, soalnya aku cuma orang biasa... Lagipula bisa mampir ke sini aja udah cukup..."

Issei yang tadinya sembunyi mulai memajukan wajahnya, mencoba melihat Eichi, ia tiba-tiba membalas dengan semangat, "K-kami juga orang biasa!"

Eichi tersenyum dan mendekat ke Issei, "Begitukah? Wah kita sama ya, kalian dari mana?"

"Jauuuuuuh," Ichiru membentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya, "Aku dan Issei bukan berasal dari sini..."

"Ayah dan bunda kami sudah pergi ke atas sana," tunjuk Issei dengan semangat ke arah langit, "Jadi kami suka duduk di sini buat ngobrol sama mereka..."

"Hee, sama dong, papa mamaku juga di sana, mungkin mereka lagi ngobrol sama ayah dan bunda kalian, atau jangan-jangan lagi membicarakan kita? Hehe..."

"Benarkah? Waah..."

Jiwa kepo Eichi sedikit mencuat, "... Kalian gak kesepian?"

"Hm..." Ichiru dan Issei saling bertatapan, kemudian tersenyum lagi ke arah Eichi, Ichiru yang menjawab duluan, "Kami selalu inget sama ayah bunda, dulu juga suka sedih, tapi aku gak kesepian soalnya aku punya Issei!"

"Aku punya Ichiru!" Issei tak mau kalah menjawab, Eichi mengelus rambut kedua anak itu sembari memuji, "Kalian hebat sekali, selalu menemani satu sama lain, syukurlah kalo begitu ya."

Eichi mulai berempati, kedua anak itu adalah anak yatim piatu sama sepertinya, bedanya dia cuma sendiri, tapi... _wait a minute_ , "Eh, jadi kalian ke sini sama siapa?"

"Papa Shu!" jawab keduanya berbarengan.

"Papa Shu..." Eichi bergumam, sepertinya kenal dengan nama itu, sebelum akhirnya dia sadar, "M-maksud kalian, Pangeran Shu?"

"Yah kita taunya dia pangeran juga pas udah ke sini," jawab Ichiru, Issei ngangguk doang, Eichi shock, _oalah aku daritadi ngomong sama sosok anak angkat yang dibicarakan mas kurir!_

"Papa itu sahabatnya ayah, kalo ayah bunda lagi susah, papa suka bantuin, kata papa sih, dia kesepian jadi pengen kita ikut ke sini."

_Ooh, jadi mereka anak sahabatnya Pangeran, maafkan aku yang udah suuzon :(_

"Ngomong-ngomong soal papa... Bukannya dia tadi lagi ngejer kita ya?" Ichiru menoleh ke Issei, yang lagi-lagi cuma ngangguk.

"Eh?"

"Issei! Ichiru!" dateng lagi sosok lain, dari suaranya udah ketauan pasti ganteng, pas Eichi noleh, eh buset, Pangeran Shu!

"P-Pangeran Shu!" Eichi langsung berdiri buat memberi hormat, "M-maaf sudah seenaknya duduk di sini bersama tuan Issei dan tuan Ichiru..."

"Eichiii..." Issei dan Ichiru tiba-tiba marah, "Kami ga mau dipanggil begitu..."

"Eh, ah, m-maaf, tapi..." Eichi melirik si pangeran yang tiba-tiba diem, tapi masih memandangnya, "P-Pangeran?"

( **sfx inner si pangeran:** terseponaa~ku pada pandangan pertamaa~)

"Eichi ya..." waduh, hati Eichi cenat cenut, baru dipanggil nama doang, si Pangeran melanjutkan, "Ah, gapapa kalo Issei dan Ichiru nyaman dipanggil begitu, terus kalo mau duduk di sini silahkan, hari ini istana terbuka untuk umum."

"A-ah, baiklah, terima kasih, tapi kalau pangeran ada urusan sama mereka...saya bisa pergi ke tempat lain..."

"Ga boleh!" Ichiru meluk lengan Eichi, "Eichi tetep di sini!"

"E-eh?" Eichi gelagapan, Issei juga ikut narik tangannya, pangeran Shu terheran-heran melihat kelakuan si kembar, karena kepo (dsn ada niatan lain) dia akhirnya ikutan duduk di dekat mereka, "Tak apa, Eichi duduk saja di sini bersama kami, kau juga tak perlu terlalu formal denganku."

"E-eeeh?" Eichi _nervous_ , duduklah ia di samping Ichiru lagi, jaraknya dengan sang pangeran hanya terpisahkan dua anak kecil, waduh, auto keringet dingin.

"Issei, Ichiru, kenapa kalian gak mau ikut ke audisinya?"

"Ga mau, orangnya aneh-aneh, bahkan ada yang nyeremin," Ichiru menjawab, Issei mengangguk, oh iya, audisinya, Eichi baru ingat, "P-Pangeran, kenapa Anda tidak kembali ke tempat audisi? Biar saya yang menemani mereka, a-atau kalau kurang yakin bisa panggil pengawal aja buat jagain mereka."

"Aku ga nyaman sama pengawal, mau sama Eichi aja..." jawab Issei polos, Eichi tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Issei, mendadak gemes

"...Aku juga tidak berniat mengadakan audisi seperti ini, aku yakin ini adalah rencana raja mencari pasangan untukku," Shu ikut tersenyum melihat si kembar yang nampak senang, "Di sana ada raja, ratu, dan dua penasihat kerajaan."

_'Waduh, pasti serem banget tuh audisi di depan Raja Hajime, Ratu Yuki, Penasihat Haru dan Penasihat Shun! -eh kayak kenal nama yang terakhir tapi darimana ya...'_ Eichi membatin, ibarat audisi di depan presiden coy!

Meanwhile di dua tempat berbeda, Shun dan Dai bersin barengan, _ada yang ngomongin gue nih_ , batin mereka berdua.

"...Eichi sendiri, tidak ikut audisi?" Shu nanya tapi nadanya kayak berharap, belum sempat menjawab, Ichiru yang mewakilkan, "Kata Eichi, dia gak yakin mau ikutan karena dia orang biasa, seperti kami!"

"Orang biasa?"

"Iya, papa mama-nya Eichi juga udah di atas langit, sama kayak ayah bunda!"

"Oh..." Shu takjub, bagaimana kedua pihak yang memiliki kesamaan ini bisa dipertemukan.

"Eichi udah pake baju bagus, tapi ga diperlihatkan ke orang," Issei tiba-tiba berkomentar, "Sayang banget padahal cantik, iya kan pa?"

Eichi _blushing_ , ditambah lagi Shu tanpa ragu ngomong, "Iya, cantik."

"E-eh? A-ah, makasih..."

"Eichi! Eichi! Eichi bisa masak?" Ichiru nanya, Eichi kembali mencoba fokus sama si kembar, biar wajahnya gak panas-panas banget, "B-bisa..."

"Buat tako tako-kun bisa?"

"Tako tako-kun?" Eichi bingung, itu masakan orang kaya daerah mana ya.

"Itu sosis yang bentuknya kayak tuan gurita!" Issei menjawab, oooh, bahasanya anak-anak toh, "Oh, bisa kok."

"Gratin?"

"Bisaa..."

"Kue?"

"Bisaa..." Eichi serasa beneran ikut audisi, bedanya dia dinilai sama anak kecil, dan yang pasti lebih menyenangkan, "Kalau pun gak bisa, kita bisa cari tahu bagaimana cara masaknya, apalagi kalau masak bareng, pasti lebih asik!"

"Hoo..." Issei dan Ichiru terlihat puas dengan jawabannya, bapaknya juga, kedua bocah itu kemudian tiba-tiba bingung melihat Eichi melingkarkan selendangnya ke pundak mereka, "Ini di luar loh dan udah larut malam, nanti masuk angin, apa kalian belum ngantuk?"

Shu tersenyum melihat perilaku Eichi, ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa si kembar bisa saja kedinginan, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merawat mereka, sepertinya _seal of approval_ sudah menancap di hati Shu.

"Masih mau ngobrol sama Eichi," Ichiru tertawa kecil, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Eichi, mukanya udah pada ngantuk, "Eichi mirip bunda..."

"EH?" lagi-lagi _blushing_ lagi, Shu yang hendak memanggil para pengawal untuk menjemput si kembar, malah menyebabkan si kembar tantrum karena masih ingin bersama Eichi.

"Gamau tidur masih mau disini ajaaa!" Ichiru bentak-bentak, Issei mah udah meluk Eichi duluan kayak koala, si pangeran pun kebingungan, "Udah malem, kalian juga udah pada ngantuk kan?"

"Eichi..." Issei menggeleng di pelukan Eichi, Eichi tertawa, bahagia melihat orang lain membutuhkannya sampai seperti ini, tapi ia pun juga harus pergi, untung dia inget udah harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malem.

"Issei," Eichi mengelus kepala Issei, kemudian Ichiru di sampingnya, "Ichiru... aku juga harus pulang."

"Eh?" semuanya bingung, termasuk si pangeran, yang malah nanya duluan, "Kamu mau pulang?"

"Eh, i-iya saya harus pulang, maaf ya Issei, Ichiru..."

"Eichi di sini aja! Kan Eichi sama kayak kami!" Ichiru masih mencegah.

"Hehe, iya kita sama, tapi aku juga harus segera pulang, nanti kapan-kapan aku ke sini lagi deh, ya?"

"Besok ke sini?" tanya Issei, Eichi tersenyum, namun tak menjawab, dia tak mau memberi janji palsu, "Sama kayak kalian, aku juga punya papa baru, jadi aku harus pulang, Issei sama Ichiru juga, nurut sama papa, ya?"

Eichi agak malu ngomongin pangeran Shu sebagai 'papa', tapi kan dia ngomongnya ke anak kecil, bukan ke orangnya, beda kan ya, beda kok, iya beda.

"Uuh..." Ichiru kayak mau nangis tapi sambil kucek kucek mata, nahan kantuk, Shu yang melihat kedua anaknya nempel banget sama Eichi, seketika kasian, "Hm... Eichi?"

"Iya?

"Kita anter ya?"

"E-eh, ga usah, aku bawa kendaraan kok," Eichi panik, tapi kemudian dia nanya, "Maaf pangeran, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang..." Shu melirik jam tangan berwarna putih dengan list emas di lengannya yang mulus, "Jam 00.02."

Eichi nepuk jidat, nyesel ga pake jam! Dia ingat omongan Dai sebelum berangkat tadi.

* * *

"Hah, emang kenapa?"

"Takut begal."

"Ooh..."

"Terus yang pasti, sihirku untuk mengubah mereka menjadi manusia dan mobil alpart akan hilang."

"Eh terus bajunya?"

"Kalo itu emang aku kasih buat kamu, bukan hasil transformasi!

"O-oh, kirain jelmaan semak belukar."

* * *

"Eichi?" si kembar dan bapaknya cemas melihat Eichi nge-blank, Eichi akhirnya kembali tersadarkan, "E-eh, anu...em...sepertinya kendaraanku udah pulang duluan, jadi..."

Ichiru dan Issei tiba-tiba melek, "Oke, ayo nganter Eichi pulang!"

_'Ceritanya kok jadi gini ya?'_ Eichi bingung

Akhirnya ia pun nebeng sama pangeran.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Eichi ga bisa fokus, anak-anak pada tidur setelah ngobrol sama dia sekitar lima menitan, Issei di pelukannya, Ichiru berbaring di pangkuan Shu, yang melek cuma dia, Shu, dan sopir di depan, orangnya ganteng juga, pake kacamata, tinggi, pembawaannya kayak bapak-bapak.

"Rei, tolong mainkan lagu," Shu tiba-tiba rekues, terdengarlah lagunya Growth yang One day... waduhh situasinyaaa...

"Eichi," Eichi merinding dipanggilnya _soft_ begitu, pas dia noleh, Shu tidak memandangnya, tapi justru melihat anak-anak, "Terima kasih ya."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Membawa mereka ke sini adalah keputusan besar, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pada saat itu, yang harus hidup berdua tanpa siapapun," Eichi ikut sedih mendengarnya, tambah merasa bersalah pernah gosip yang enggak-enggak tentang Shu.

"Aku belum punya pasangan, jadi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana merawat mereka... mereka juga belum merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan istana, aku tak mau menyerah karena ini sudah keputusanku sendiri dan janjiku pada sahabatku, tapi, kamu berhasil mendapatkan hati mereka pada pertemuan pertama, baru kali ini mereka terlihat senang sekali bertemu orang lain, Eichi juga hebat, bisa membedakan mana Issei dan Ichiru."

Eichi tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut Issei, "Aku juga belum nikah, jadi gatau gimana rasanya ngurus anak kok, aku juga gak tau kenapa mereka bisa nempel sama aku, hehehe... mungkin karena aku mengerti apa yang pernah mereka lalui? Terus meski kembar, sifat mereka beda kok, jujur, aku senang sekali, mereka juga sangat lucu dan bersikap baik, aku yakin, pangeran pasti-"

"Shu," Shu memotong perkataan Eichi, "Panggil aku Shu."

"Eh? Erm... Shu pasti bisa kok ngerawat mereka, mereka juga pasti berterima kasih karena bisa ada di sini, aku juga sama, meski keluargaku sekarang tidak seperti kalian, aku tetap bersyukur masih diterima oleh papa tiriku, itu saja, tanpa mereka, aku juga ga bisa ketemu kalian, Shu juga, pasti capek kan ngurusin mereka berdua, makasih ya udah memutuskan untuk merawat Issei dan Ichiru, berkat Shu, aku bisa ketemu sama mereka."

Kali ini, sang pangeran yang _blushing_ , _counter-attacked!_

"... Lagipula, nanti kan ada _babysitter_ yang bantuin Shu, kalo jodoh, bisa jadi mama baru buat anak-anak," Eichi memandang ke depan, hatinya sakit harus mengatakan itu, tapi apalah daya sudah keputusannya untuk tidak ikut audisi, "Ah sebentar lagi sampe."

"...Kamu aja bisa gak?" Eichi seketika noleh, "EH?"

"Jadi mama buat mereka," Shu memperjelas, "Kamu aja bisa gak?"

"E-eh? Ta-tapi aku kan gak ikut audisi, terus tiba-tiba di-di-ditanya begitu..." Eichi kelabakan, hidupnya kaget mulu.

"Eichi," Shu manggil lagi, _uhh, tolong pak suaranya biasa aja dong_ , "Sebenarnya, sejak aku melihatmu di taman istana, aku-"

"Hnnn..." keduanya menoleh ke Issei yang ada di pelukan Eichi, ia mengucek mata tapi tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, Eichi segera menepuk punggung Issei pelan biar kembali tidur, eh malah makin meluk sambil ngigau, "Eichi..."

Shu memasang muka 'tuh kan' ke arah Eichi, yang dilihat memalingkan wajahnya, "Jadi gimana, Eichi?"

Eichi juga bingung, bukannya mau menolak, tapi... "Menurutku ini terlalu cepet, Shu, kita juga baru ketemu hari ini kan..."

' _Gak bisa ya? Fase-fase pdkt dulu, chat-chat dulu, kek orang normal_ ,' Eichi membatin, heran dengan cara hidup orang kaya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku," dengan gercep Shu meraih tangan Eichi, hati-hati jangan sampai membangunkan si kembar, "Kita tidak usah buru-buru nikah tak apa, kalau kamu meng-iya-kan, langkah selanjutnya bisa kita diskusikan bersama."

_'Yang penting kamu tetep jadi punyaku dulu, biar gak ditikung orang, soalnya pasti banyak yang naksir,'_ hati Shu ikut bersuara licik, _so to say_ , Shu ngikut aja Eichi mau menyebut hubungan mereka apa, asal akhirnya nikah juga sama dia.

"Maaf ganggu mas Shu, tapi kita udah sampe," Bapak Rei yang daritadi ikut deg-degan nunggu jawaban, mencoba menjadi pihak netral.

"A-ah, eh... K-kalo gitu, aku pulang ya, makasih tumpangannya, Issei, Ichiru, aku pamit ya," Eichi bergegas mencoba kabur, ia menepuk si kembar pelan mau pamitan, takut pas bangun bingung kalo dia ga ada.

"Ngh..." Issei pun pindah duduk sendiri, Ichiru juga terbangun seketika, "Eichi... Nanti dateng lagi kan?"

Eichi bingung mencari alasan, tapi si bapake cepat tanggap, "Gak harus Eichi yang dateng loh, Kita juga bisa berkunjung ke rumah Eichi.

Eichi _blushing_ akut pas Shu melihatnya lagi dan berbisik, "Aku tunggu jawabannya besok ya."

_Waduh_.

Malam itu, keknya Eichi ga bakal bisa tidur.

* * *

"Eh, eh, Tsub, liat deh tingkah Eichirella," di pagi hari setelah sarapan, Rikka berbisik sambil toel-toel Tsubasa, yang diajak ngomong lagi nyari berita tentang audisi kemaren di tipi, siapa tau lolos ye kan.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Tuh," Rikka menunjuk dengan bibirnya, Tsubasa menoleh dan melihat Eichi yang kelabakan di jendela, tutup gorden, buka, tutup lagi, buka lagi, seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu tapi gamau juga.

"Apa gara-gara kita tinggalin kemaren ya?" Tsubasa menganalisa, kemudian mengambil kesimpulan, "Mungkin dia ngeliat 'sesuatu' semalem! Hii serem!"

_Meanwhile_ , Dai bersin lagi, _'apa gue pilek ya,'_ ia mulai heran sendiri.

"Eh, jangan ngomong gitu dong!" Rikka kesel, dia kembali memperhatikan Eichi yang buka tutup gorden, terus duduk dan menghela nafas panjang, melihatnya Rikka ikut capek sendiri, "Eh, kenapa aku peduli ya? Udah deh, cari info semalem aja."

"Wuah, ini nih! Ada," Tsubasa membesarkan volume tipi, nampak seorang pria tamvan berambut gelap duduk bersama beberapa orang, Raja Hajime, alias Pak Haji, sedang konferensi pers bersama sang istri dan satu penasihat kerajaan.

_"Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, teman-teman reporter yang saya hormati, semalam telah dilaksanakan, audisi pencarian babysitter kerajaan, yang melibatkan hampir seluruh rakyat di kerajaan kita dari berbagai kalangan usia dan tingkat status sosial ekonomi, diawasi langsung oleh saya, Ratu Yuki, Penasihat Shun dan Penasihat Haru."_

Eichi yang tadinya kelabakan sendiri, ngelamun, terus _blushing_ , pegangin pipi, terus liat jam, gitu-gitu aja mulu, akhirnya sadar dengan siaran tipi yang sedang disaksikan oleh kedua saudaranya, tapi, dia tidak melihat kehadiran Shu dan si kembar di konferensi itu.

_"Dari jutaan orang yang melamar, dengan berat hati kami nyatakan, hanya satu orang yang akan lolos, dan kami telah menemukan orangnya," sang raja melanjutkan, "Ia terpilih bukan hanya sebagai babysitter, tapi juga sebagai pasangan untuk anak saya, Shu, atas permintaan Shu sendiri."_

_'Kan belom aku jawab dia kemaren,'_ pikir Eichi, padahal sebenarnya mau.

_"Saya tidak bisa memberikan nama, tapi saat ini, Shu, beserta tuan muda yang hendak saya perkenalkan, Issei dan Ichiru, ditemani Penasihat Haru, sedang menuju ke kediaman yang bersangkutan, info selanjutnya akan menyusul segera dan akan disampaikan oleh Penasihat Haru, terima kasih,"_ raja mengakhiri konferensi pers, Tsubasa dan Rikka bingung, "Udah, gitu aja?"

Eichi kembali kelabakan, apalagi ketika dia tiba-tiba denger bunyi mesin mobil di depan rumah.

"Gaes ada tamu!" Shiki muncul di tangga, semuanya bergegas menuju pintu depan buat ngintip siapa yang dateng pake mobil muhul, dari dalam mobil, muncul dua bocil kembar yang langsung lari ke depan pager.

"Eichi! Eichi! Maen yuk!" keduanya tiba-tiba manggil, membuat semua auto noleh ke Eichi, yang ditatap langsung buka pintu dan menghampiri si kembar, berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang siap dilontarkan, "I-Issei, Ichiru, kalian kenapa ada di sini?"

"Papa mau ke sini, jadi kami ikutan!" jawab Ichiru, kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu mobil lagi, pas Eichi noleh, ternyata Penasihat Haru, "Selamat pagi, saya-"

"WAIT, ITU PENASIHAT HARU!" teriak Rikka yang muncul bersama Shiki dan Tsubasa, si bapak udah mulai keliatan curiga.

Haru agak kesel karena pembicaraannya dipotong, sebelum melanjutkan, dia berdehem dulu dan memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama aja, "Selamat pagi, saya dari pihak kerajaan hendak bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Eichirella, apakah anda orangnya?"

"Oh, saya orangnya!" Rikka yang langsung _connect_ arah pembicaraan ini, mencoba mencari celah, Tsubasa nyusul, "Bukan, saya orangnya mas!"

Sementara itu, Issei narik-narik celana Haru untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan menunjuk ke arah Eichi yang lagi dicubit-cubit sama Ichiru, terdengar Ichiru ngomong, "Eichi kok jelek,-eh maksudku bajunya."

"Itu Eichi, Bang Haru," Haru mendadak bahagia dipanggil abang oleh Issei, Shiki yang daritadi diem aja akhirnya bersuara, "Silahkan masuk mas, kita bicara di dalem."

Eichi bisa merasakan Shiki dan yang lain ngasih dia _deathglare_ dari belakang, soalnya dia tiba-tiba merinding.

"Jangan ngomong kalo anda ke sini karena dia yang kepilih," Shiki langsung ke inti pembicaraan begitu mereka duduk, Eichi bahkan belum sempet bikin teh atau sirup.

"Wah, tebakan anda benar, anda cenayang ya?-eh maaf, maksudnya, Eichirella terpilih untuk menjadi pasangan Pangeran Shu, selamat ya Pak!"

"HAH?"

"Tapi, d-dia kan ga ikut audisi!" Tsubasa berargumen, Haru capek diteriakin mulu, mana abis begadang lagi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk nelpon bala bantuan, "Halo, iya mas, ke sini aja deh, jelasin langsung."

Eichi kabur dari ruang tamu, ajakin si kembar ke mana gitu, ke kamar aja deh di loteng, meski malu juga sih nunjukkin kamarnya yang kecil dan tidak layak huni, tapi kamarmu istanamu kan.

"Issei, Ichiru, papa kalian mana?" Eichi mulai menginterogasi begitu mereka tiba di kamarnya, si kembar menjawab, "Di mobil."

Eichi _facepalmed_ , sementara Ichiru dan Issei mulai liat-liat isi kamarnya, si Ichiru mah dibuka semua lemari, laci, jendela, serasa kamar sendiri.

"Ini kamar Eichi?" Issei akhirnya nanya, Eichi mengangguk, ia tersenyum pahit dan menjawab, "Kecil ya, beda kayak kamar kalian kan."

"Kalo yang sekarang iya, kalo yang dulu enggak," _oh iya, astaga, Eichiii, kamu membuka luka lama, kan mereka dulu hidupnya susah_ , Eichi pengen gebukin kepala ke dinding.

Ichiru yang sudah otak atik kamar, dengan muka tanpa dosa kembali ke sisi Eichi, "Eichi, kata papa, Eichi bakal jadi mama baru kami ya?"

Eichi hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas, ia menatap kedua anak itu baik-baik, baru kemudian menjawab, dengan jujur mengutarakan isi hati, "Aku gak tau... Aku masih ngerasa gak pantes buat kalian..."

"...Eichi," Issei narik-narik baju, "Kalo Eichi jadi mama, Eichi ga perlu tinggal di kamar ini lagi, Eichi bisa tidur sama-sama kami."

"Bener!" Ichiru tersenyum lebar, "Eichi bisa pake baju bagus, maen sama kita tiap hari, sama bikin tako tako-kun bareng!"

"Eichi," Issei minta perhatian lagi, "Kami kesepian ga ketemu Eichi."

Eichi tertawa kecil, tidak heran dengan keputusan Shu membawa mereka berdua dengannya, mereka sangat baik, Eichi pen nangis jadinya :')

"...Eichi masih ga mau jadi mama?" Issei nanya, Ichiru ikut nimbrung di samping kakaknya dan memasang muka melas, "Janji deh kita bakal bersikap baik..."

"Eh, Ichiru sama Issei udah jadi anak baik kok..." Eichi mengelus kepala keduanya, ternyata bukan cuma bapaknya doang yang ngebet pengen mencuri hatinya, tapi anaknya juga!

"...Kalian ga keberatan nerima aku?"

"Enggak dong!" keduanya menjawab, "Kita malah senang!"

"Apalagi papa, Nak!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar didobrak dan muncul sosok yang daritadi ditunggu-tunggu, pangeran Shu, dia yang sadar akan ke-ooc-annya berdehem, "Maksudnya, papa turut senang melihat kalian senang."

"Tuh!" Ichiru tiba-tiba semangat, ia kembali menunggu jawaban Eichi dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Jadi gimana, Eichi? Iya?"

Eichi menatap si kembar, terus Shu, si kembar lagi, hingga akhirnya tertawa, ia menyerah dengan keinginan bapak anak yang kekeuh ini, "Hahaha, iya deh..."

"OKE!" Shu kembali berdehem dan teriak ke arah tangga, "UDAH FIKS MAS HARU!"

"SIYAP!" sahut Haru dari bawah, Eichi _blushing_ ketika tiba-tiba dipeluk si kembar dan disusul oleh bapaknya, ditambah ia bisa mendengar Shu berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Makasih ya Eichi, aku janji bakal membahagiakanmu dan anak-anak."

Eichi pun K.O.

Diem-diem, Pak Rei sudah nurunin antar-antaran dari dalem mobil atas perintah Haru, dan Shiki udah memberi restu setelah dirayu Shu yang bilang, "Bayangin pak, anda punya menantu dari kerajaan, besan sama raja loh, kapan lagi ye kan."

"Ya juga ya," anaknya sendiri auto nangis di kamar, tapi tetep curi-curi pandang begitu liat Pak Rei bawa antaran tas dan sepatu _branded_ , entah ngintip barangnya atau yang bawa.

Maka, pergilah Eichi beserta rombongan kembali menuju istana, sekejap kenal-kenalan sama mertua, dilanjutkan dengan konferensi pers tanpa persiapan mental, sumpah Eichi malu banget tiba-tiba femes, tapi Issei dan Ichiru menggandeng kedua tangannya sambil bilang "Tenang Eichi-eh Mama, ada kita di sini!"

Perilaku dua anak itu auto membuatnya rileks, plus bahagia, cuma yang kurang bahagia adalah Shu karena ga bisa ikut gandengan.

Bilangnya sih pengen pedekate dulu, tapi pada akhirnya tetep aja tanggal nikah dimajuin, anggap aja taarufan, alasan Shu, "Biar aku bisa ikut manggil kamu Mama secepatnya."

Sepertinya Eichi harus persiapan mental lagi.

Pernikahan dilaksanakan di istana secara besar-besaran, maklum, anak satu-satunya, bintang tamu beragam, dan ofc Bapak Shiki beserta keluarga diundang, meski masih sakit hati sih, eh tapi, denger-denger Rikka ketemu gebetan pas resepsi, berdasarkan deskripsi Tsubasa, badannya tinggi rambutnya biru- _wait?_

_Overall_ , pernikahan berlangsung tentram, Eichi tetep aja _nervous_ pake banget, tapi yang paling terasa tentunya adalah kebahagiaan dan tangannya yang pegel abis salaman sama ribuan tamu undangan, beuh, fiks nanti urut pake minyak gpu.

Cumaaa...momen yang paling tak terlupakan bagi Eichi adalah ketika akhirnya dia berdua aja sama Shu, cincin udah _matching_ , duduk-duduk santai di beranda, sama-sama capek abis acara, tapi tetep menyempatkan diri buat ngobrol berdua.

"Eichi, makasih ya, udah mau bantu aku merawat Issei dan Ichiru mulai dari sekarang," Shu menggenggam tangan Eichi, yang kemudian digenggam balik tapi belum dijawab, Eichi cuma senyumin aja

"Sejak kita ketemu di taman istana, sebenarnya aku udah merasakan sesuatu tentangmu, mungkin bisa disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan aku yakin Issei dan Ichiru juga begitu..."

"...Mungkin aku juga gitu, hehe..." Eichi tertawa kecil, duhh, bahagia juga Shu jadinya kan kalo Eichi udah tertawa, _istriku manis banget sih!_

"Makasih juga ya Shu, atas semuanya, kamu udah janji sama aku, ehm... sekarang a-aku yang janji... akan membahagiakanmu sama anak-anak," Eichi melanjutkan sambil _blushing_ , Shu yang menyaksikannya segera mengalihkan wajah sambil _facepalmed_ , pengen teriak, _istriku manis banget sih! (2)_

Tok tok

"Papa! Mama!" terdengar suara dua anak kecil memasuki kamar, Eichi menghela nafas, hidupnya yang baru akan dimulai dari sini.

Semoga bahagia, Eichirella!

**THE END**

* * *

**BONUS**

Sebelum membawa calon ke istana, Shu sempat memperkenalkan si kembar ke Shiki, menunggu Eichi siap-siap _packing_ bawaan.

"Issei, Ichiru, ini papanya Eichi," Ichiru liatin Shiki, Shiki liatin Ichiru, Issei mah mana berani, serem

"Jadi dia kakek kita ya? Eh tapi kakek Hajime udah ada... Berarti mbah?" dengan polosnya Ichiru menunjuk ke sosok mbah yang dimaksud.

"Mbah?!" Shiki merasa ada yang retak, tapi bukan layar hape.

Shu yang udah ikut pelatihan jaga _image_ , tetep aja nutup mulut nahan ketawa, dalam hati bangga banget punya anak kayak Ichiru, "Mulai sekarang panggilnya Mbah Shiki ya."

"Mbah Shiki!"

Shiki yang mendadak dapet cucu dua, merasa 50% lebih tua.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lagu yang dinyanyiin Eichi tuh Gravitic Love  
> 2\. Outfitnya Eichirella itu adalah outfit Kachofugetsu (favorite saya soalnya cantik banget uy)
> 
> Right~ gaje kan? Receh kan? OOC kan? :')))  
> Author pengen bikin fic yang temanya udah jelas gini, kalo author lanjut kira-kira selanjutnya tentang apa ya? Share your opinion!  
> Betewe terima kasih sekali untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca fic gajelas author ini, author tidak ingin fangirling sendiri wkwkwk Thank you so much! *bows*


End file.
